fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero Returns: Episode 4
So pyrosmaster had landed safetly in Vestoria, what will happen of our hero? Pyro:Ahh yes, Vestoria I must reach the soldiers temple and kill Apollonir! (A portal appears in front of pyro) Lars Lion: Pyrosmaster. Pyro: Lars Lion, stand aside or I will kill you too like I killed Excedra. (Pushes Lars Lion away) Lars Lion: Err, ability avtivate, chains of haos (Chains wrap around Pyro's arms, being stuck to his arm forever) Pyro:AHHHHHHH!! Lars Lion: These chains will forever being bound to your arm, never to come of, it's a curse. Pyro: Release ME!! Lars Lion:Pyro I do not want to kill or battle you. But you leave me no choice... (She takes an arrow from his sleeve) Lars Lion: Ability activate,Arrows of destruction (A rapid stream of arrows shooting at pyro) Pyro:Stop this Lars Lion! (Pyro at the edge of the cliff) Pyro: Aww! Lars Lion:Good bye Pyrosmaster, ability activate, force push. (A light beam pushes pyro off) Pyro: AHHHH!! Lars Lion:I am sorry,atleast I wont be the one killing you, its up to know Frosch... Pyro: THESE CHAINS ARE TOO HEAVY!!, wait a minute... (Pyro has a flashback of these chains) Pyro:THATS IT!, I can use these at my advantge! (Pyro goes into sync with the chains) Pyro:Ability activate, the power to control! (Pyro shoots the chains to catch him self on the side of the cliff) Pyro: Phew, wait whats that!? (A water blast shoots at pyro knocking him off balance) Pyro: AHH, ability activate pyrotectnics! ???: Not so fast, ability activate, aquos cyclone! Pyro: Ability activate, pyrotanium! (Both attacks hit each other causing a small explosion and smoke. Pyro: I cant see! !!SPLASH!! (Pyro hits the water, he then goes above water) Pyro: *Gasping for air* AHH,what was that. (A hude tounge hits Pyro slamming him against the cliff) Pyro: Ooo, now your making me mad. Frosch: Pyrosmaster, long time no see, Pyro: Frosch, I should have known it was you! Frosch: You have killed my brother Exedra, now its time to kill you!! ULTIMATE LEGENDARY ABILITY ACTIVATE!! HUMAN WATER!! (A huge man made outta pure water comes from the water and tries to smash pyro) Deep voice: YOU HAVE CAUSED CHAOS FOR THE LAST TIME PYROSMASTER!! (A fist hits pyrosmaster throwing him in the sky) Pyro: ABILITY ACTIVATE:BLADES OF PYRUS!! (Twin swords come to Pyro on both his hands) Pyro: AHHHH!! DP: AHHH!! (Fist heads up for Pyro) (Pyro dodges and lands on his head) Pyro:Ability activate, twin maroon! (The blades light up) Pyro: Take this!! (Pyro shoves the sword into his eye) DP: AWWW,YOU DAMN LITTLE BAS***D (He throws pyro off,but the swords are still in his eye) Pyro:ABILITY ACTIVATE,CHAIN REACTION!! (The chains connect to the blades,pyro then catapults him self into the eye shoving it in deeper) DP:AHHH ERRR!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! Pyro:FAT CHANCE!! (Pyro grabs the blades and then goes onto his back) DP:Where did you go! (Pyro leaps with the chains to his chest) Pyro:TAKE A LOAD OF THIS!!! (Pyro charges the blades and then shoves it through the rock chest) DP:AHHH!! Pyro:QUIT BEING A BABY!! (Pyro opens it up big enough for a ttack to do a direct hit) (Pyro leaps away from the chest) Pyro:ABILITY ACTIVATE,LEGEND METEOR! (Pyro shoots a fire ball from his hand with pieces of metal and rock) !BAME! DP:Aww... aw (Frosch is shown in the middle of the chest) Pyro:There you are,you toad! DP:I... will... destroy... yo.... (The man starts to louse the water) Pyro:Frosch im taking you down! COMBO ABILITY ACTIVATE!,CHAINS OF HAOS,PHOENIX TACKLE! (Chains wrap around the man shoulder and pyro tunes into fire,then the chains are used as a catapult) Pyro:TAKE A LOAD OF THIS! DP:WAIT NO..!! (Pyro goes through him tackeling him to get outta of the water body) SLAM! (Pyro used frosch to slam himself against the top of the cliff) (Frosch is coughing out gallons of blood,and has a cut of his arm lousing blood) Pyro:What was that about you killing me!! Frosch:Pyro... please waa... Pyro:NO,you tried to kill me! PREAPE FOR YOUR DEATH FROSCH!! Frosch:Wait... what are you.... UGH!!!!! To Be Continued...... Category:Pyro's Story